


Sisters

by showtunediva



Series: The Warbucks Family Saga [1]
Category: Annie - Strouse/Charnin/Meehan
Genre: Divorce, Dyslexia, Family, Gun Violence, Holidays, Moving, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1834318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showtunediva/pseuds/showtunediva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story focusses on the dynamic of Annie and Molly's relationship and Molly's relationship with her sister Joanne and her birth sister Particia.</p><p> </p><p>Rated  Mature  Audiences  for references to gun violence and suicide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sisters from The  Start

**Author's Note:**

> Molly's birth sister and parents first appear in my collaboration with Mandallcious Holiday Memories.  
> Joanne and Frederick Warbucks are my original characters

Hi My name is Molly. I am the youngest orphan in Annie. I have long looked up to Annie as my big sister. She has always been there for me and has always looked out for me no matter what. I've always been sad that my parents left me at the orphanage. I thought for sure they didn't love me. One thing I always admired about Annie was her positive attitude and how she never gave up hope that her parents would come back for her. I wish I felt that way about my parents. I remember the day Annie left to go stay with Mr. Warbucks for two weeks. I was crying so hard because I didn't want her to leave me.  
Annie bent down and gave me a hug.  
" I love you Molly. I'll only be gone for two weeks and I' m gonna write to you guys. Duffy's gonna look out for you."  
"I love you too Annie." My tears were flowing faster down my cheeks.  
I felt Duffy's hand on my shoulder as I pulled out of Annie's embrace.  
A week later when I found out Mr. Warbucks was gonna adopt Annie I was beside myself. Duffy noticed right away that I was upset.  
"Molly, aren't so happy for Annie? She's gonna have a family."  
"Yeah, I guess." I mumbled.  
Duffy pulled me in to her lap. "What's wrong kiddo?  
"What if Annie forgets all about me when she's adopted?"  
Duffy rubbed my back. "Sweetie, she's not going to forget any of us. We'll all be adopted sooner or later and be out of this crummy place."  
Christmas was dreary and lonely though on Christmas day we did go over to Annie's house for a little while. It was nice of Mr. Warbucks to have us over. When Annie saw me she gave me the biggest hug ever.  
"Hi ya Molly. How are you doing?"  
"Good Annie. I miss you. I feel so lonely without you."  
The embrace did not weaken. "I miss you too kiddo. Isn't this place so big?"  
I nodded . "Yeah, I can't believe you actually live here. I hope I am adopted soon."  
Annie smiled at me. "You never know how soon that will be."  
I had no clue what she was talking about. "Kids, Annie picked out presents for you. They're all under the tree." Grace Farrell said.  
"Yippee!" My friends and I all rushed over to the Christmas tree which looked so pretty with all the decorations.  
The second week in January Annie came to visit me at the orphanage. I didn't have any idea this would the day I would be leaving the place behind for good.  
"Hi Ya Molly. I'm getting you all packed up."  
"Packed up, where are we going?"  
Annie pulled my suitcase out from underneath my bed and dusted it off.  
"You're coming home with me Molly. Daddy Warbucks and Ms. Farrell are downstairs signing adoption paperwork."  
I was silent.  
"Aren't you excited?"  
I threw my arms around her.  
"Really? I'm coming to live with you? We're gonna be sisters?"  
Annie kissed the top of my head. "You've felt like my sister all along Molly. Now we're gonna be sisters for good. Come on… let's get you packed so we can leave."  
It didn't take us too long to get my stuff packed. We went down to Ms. Hannigan's office. I threw my arms around Ms. Farrell's legs.  
"I'm so happy you're adopting me Ms. Farrell."  
Ms. Farrell scooped me up in her arms. "Annie has told us countless times how special you are to her so we couldn't be happier to have you in our lives."  
I nuzzled into her neck. "I love you."  
Ms. Farrell kissed me on the forehead. "We all love you too Molly… very much."


	2. Arrival At The Mansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly arrives at the mansion for the first time

When I first got to the orphanage, I felt very lonely and scared. It seemed like no one loved me. And then I met Annie. She made my life at the orphanage so much better and from the moment I met her, I already loved her as an older sister. I still somehow remember the day I arrived at the orphange. I had woken up that morning to find out my parents were dead. No explanation why, all I knew was that they were dead. Everybody was welcoming to me that first day at the orphanage, but I missed my parents so much. Annie was the nicest to me, she made sure that I felt as comfortable as I possibly could and looked out for me. I was so exdcited when Mr. Warbucks and Mrs. Farrell adopted me.  
"Woah," I said, looking up at the mansion when I first arrived. The house was so big!  
Annie looked at me. "The inside is much better,"  
She led me inside. She was right, the house was so big! Mrs. Farrell came up to us and showed me around the mansion. It was very big and it was hard to find my way around. Annie helped me, though. She was the best big sister I could ever ask for. I got used to living with Mr. Warbucks, Ms. Farrell, and Annie pretty quickly and Mr. Warbucks and Ms. Farrell became Mommy and Daddy.  
"I love you, Mommy and Daddy," I said, looking at Mom and Dad that first day I was adopted.  
"We love you, too, sweetheart," Daddy said, giving me a hug. I hadn't ever been happier.  
I was tired by the end of my first day at the mansion, so when Mommy said it was bedtime; I was more than ready for it. She showed me my new room and I was amazed at it. It was so big!  
"Goodnight, sweetheart. Sleep well," Mommy said, tucking me into bed.  
"Goodnight," I said, falling asleep. I loved how my life was turning out. I'm so lucky to have the family that I have today and I'm so glad that I've met Annie. She's made such an impact on my life and I honestly don't know what I would do without her. I love her so much.


	3. School Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly expresses fears about starting school and being bullied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In a previous story Molly expresses to Grace and Oliver that she was bullied at her former school and that's the reason why she is so afraid to make new friends. This is her first person reflection of that.

I was bullied before I came to the 14th Street Girls Orphanage. I never told any of the other orphans that.. not even Annie I felt so terrible keeping a secret from her but I just didn't know how to tell her about. Pepper picked on my quite a bit but not as bad as the bullies from my previous school had.  
Mommy and Daddy hired tutors for us throughout the summer so Annie and I would not fall too behind when we started school. I was a little bit anxious about starting school mostly because I was afraid of being bullied again. Starting in a whole new school didn't help too much either.  
The night before school started I went into Annie's room before bed.  
"Annie, can we talk?"  
"Sure I'm always here for you kiddo. What's on your mind?"  
"I'm just so nervous about school tomorrow."  
Annie pulled me into her lap.  
"Everyone gets nervous on the first day of school Molly. Even me."  
"You sure don't do a good job of showing it."  
"I'm mostly excited… only slightly nervous. What's your biggest fear?"  
I looked down at the bedspread.  
"That the kids at school won't like me."  
Annie looks really surprised.  
"Why would you say that Molly?"  
I shrugged. "I didn't fit in at the school I went to before I came to the orphanage."  
"Well every school has its share of people who will tease you. You're such a sweet girl Molly. Don't worry, you'll make a ton of friends. Just wait and see."  
"Can I sleep with you tonight?" I asked.  
"Of course." Annie said moving over to make space for me next to her under the covers.  
I snuggled in next to her.  
"I love you Annie. I'm glad you're my big sister."  
Annie kissed my forehead.  
"I love you too Molly. I'll always be here for you no matter what happens."


	4. The Start of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly starts First Grade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Molly's initial reaction to finding out she has dyslexia.

The first day of school went pretty well. My teacher was really nice and the kids were pretty nice, too. I hadn't really made any friends yet, but it wasn't like nobody talked to me all day. Over the summer, I had been learning to read so I would be all ready for school, but whenever I started reading the letters didn't look right at all. I didn't know what to do about it. I didn't want to tell anyone, not even Annie, because I was so afraid I would be made fun of. I just thought I would have to work harder on my reading. I felt bad about it. Mommy, Daddy, and Annie tried helping me with my reading but it just looked so wrong to me. My teacher called Mommy and Daddy in for a conference a few weeks into school and I was afraid they would be mad at me when they came home. My teacher had been trying to help me with my reading, so I knew that's what the conference must've been about.  
"Molly, sweetie, Daddy and I want to talk to you about the meeting we had with Mrs. Richards today." Mommy said when they got home.  
"Am I in trouble?" I asked nervously.  
"Of course not, sweetheart. Mrs. Richards just told us that you've been having a lot of trouble with your reading and writing and she's concerned about you."  
"I'm sorry, Mommy," I said, starting to cry.  
Mommy pulled me into her arms and hugged me tightly. "Don't be sorry, baby girl. Mrs. Richards also told us that you have dyslexia, which explains why you've been having such a hard time. It's a disorder that makes you see the letters all jumbled up, making it hard for you to read and write. It's not your fault sweetheart."  
"Oh." I said.  
"Daddy, Annie, and I will always be here to help you, baby. Mrs. Richards, too. We all want to help you get better at your reading and writing, okay?"  
I nodded. "Okay, Mama."  
"Good," Mommy kissed my forehead and I went upstairs. I went into Annie's room to talk to her about all of this.  
"Hey, Molly. What's up?" Annie asked.  
"Mommy and Daddy just told me that I have dyslexia."  
Annie nodded. "They told me, too. How are you feeling about all of this?"  
I shrugged. "I don't know. I don't want Mommy and Daddy to be mad at me because I can't read."  
Annie pulled me into her lap. "They aren't mad, Molly. They love you and they want to help you."  
I nodded. "What if the kids at school start teasing me because I can't read as well as they can?"  
"Then you just ignore them. They have no right to make you feel bad about yourself. You're very smart, Molly. Just because you have dyslexia doesn't mean you're dumb,"  
I nodded.  
"Why are you so afraid that they will make fun of you?"  
"At my old school, I was bullied a lot. I don't have any friends and everyone was mean to me," I said, bursting into tears.  
Annie rubbed my back. "Molly, things are a lot different now. You have me and I'll always stick up for you. If things get bad, then come to Mom or Daddy. Or stick up for yourself. Nobody can make you feel a certain way, just ignore them. You'll make friends, Molly, I promise you."  
I nodded. "Thanks, Annie. I love you."  
"I love you, too, Molly." Annie said, kissing the top of my head.  
After I talked to Annie, I felt a whole lot better about everything. Mommy, Daddy, and Annie helped me a lot with my reading and I got better at it. School got easier, but it was still hard sometimes. I was just so glad I had Mommy, Daddy, and Annie by my side to help me. I loved them more than anything in the entire world.


	5. Life Is Never Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 of Overcoming Obstacles from Molly's perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oliver has a talk with Molly about being homeschooled after he and Grace return from Parent Teacher Conferences.

I haven't been really dealing with the diagnosis of my dyslexia very well. I feel lonely in school. The kids make fun of me a lot. I wish I did not have a learning disability. Sometimes I want to cry but I have be strong for myself. I can tell Mommy is really worried about me but she has to stay strong for me too.  
Things seemed to be getting better for awhile then right before Annie's birthday Mommy and Daddy had another conference with Mrs. Richards. Mommy came home crying and wouldn't even talk to me. I thought she was mad at me. Daddy bent down and look me straight in the eye.  
"Molly, sweetheart. I need to talk to you about something."  
"Daddy, why is Mommy crying? Did my teacher say something bad at the meeting?"  
Daddy had a very sad look on his face. "Let's go into my office and have a talk."  
"Okay."  
I was still really worried about Mommy. I was really hoping she wasn't mad at me.  
"Daddy, is Mommy mad at me?"  
Daddy shook his head.  
"No sweetheart,she isn't. She's been really struggling ever since we first heard of your diagnosis and the news we got from Mrs. Richards today made her the most upset."  
"Am I in trouble?"  
Daddy shook his head again.  
"No, Molly. Mrs. Richards told us that your reading and writing hasn't really improved since we last met with her. She suggested that we homeschool you."  
"Homeschool? What's that mean?"  
"It means we have a teacher come here to help you with your reading. Your tutor will still be here too and so will Mommy, Annie Grandma Helen and I. We all want what is best for you princess."  
I burst into tears.  
"I don't want to leave my friends Daddy."  
"Darling, we are hoping this is only temporary. If you show enough improvement you may be able to be back in school before you know it."  
"Am I dumb?"  
Daddy took me into his arms.  
"No, my precious angel. You are very smart. This diagnosis hasn't been easy for you but you'll get through it. We're all here for you."  
"Can I still have my friends over?"  
"Of course sweetheart."  
"Can we go upstairs and see Mommy?"  
Daddy nodded. "I don't see why not."  
Daddy took me by the hand and we went upstairs to go find Mommy.  
"Grace, sweetheart where are you?"  
Mrs. Pugh came out of her bedroom. "She's in here with me sir."  
Mommy was in Mrs. Pugh's bed in her pajamas.  
"Molly, baby come here." She whispered.  
I jumped into the bed and snuggled into Mommy's side. Mrs. Pugh got into the bed on the other side of Mommy and put her arm around her.  
"Mommy, are you mad at me?"  
Mommy shook her head… I could tell she'd been crying and Mrs. Pugh pulled out her handkerchief to wipe the tears away as they fell.  
"No baby girl, I'm not. I'm just so worried about you. I know this has been hard for you and I hate seeing you struggle so much."  
"Daddy said you're going to homeschool me?"  
Mommy nodded. "Mrs. Richards thinks that's the best method. How do you feel about that?"  
I shrugged. " I don't know."  
Mommy kissed me on the forehead. "Daddy and I want to help you as much as we can Molly. So does Annie and so does Grandma Helen. That's why we feel that homeschooling is the best option right now."  
I nodded. "Okay."  
"I love you Molly."  
"I love you too Mommy."  
Mommy kissed my forehead . I jumped down from the bed and ran down the hallway to Annie's room.  
I knocked on the door.  
"Come in Molly."  
Annie was sitting up in bed reading a book.  
"What's on your mind kiddo?"  
I jumped on the bed. Annie pulled back her covers and I climbed into bed snuggling into her side.  
"Daddy told me that they're going to homeschool me."  
Annie nodded. "I know. Mrs. Pugh knocked on my door a few minutes ago and told me. How do you feel about that?"  
I shrugged. "I don't know. I like school. Mrs. Richards is really nice. My friends have been helping me with my reading and writing so I don't see why I have to be pulled out of school."  
Annie looked at me.  
"Molly, you haven't made the progress you should've made. Mom and Daddy want to help you in the best way they can. So do Grandma Helen and I. This is what's best for you right now."  
"I'm gonna miss my friends though… a lot."  
Annie smiled. "Don't worry about that. You can still have them over after school and I'll take you with me when I go over Samantha's house so you can play with Jamie."  
I started to feel a little better. "Okay!"  
"Do you want to sleep with me tonight?"  
I nodded. "I love you Annie."  
Annie reached over and shut off her bedside lamp.  
"Good night Molly. I love you too." Annie kissed me on the forehead.


	6. New  Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly's reaction to Grace's pregnancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frederick and Joanne Warbucks are my original characters. 
> 
>  
> 
> This started out as a collaboration with fellow fanfiction..net writer Mandalicious but in March I got a message from her that she had too much on her plate and could no longer collaborate with me so I completed the story by myself.

Daddy told us at dinner that Mama is pregnant. I am not sure how I feel about that yet. I want to be happy but something is holding me back from doing that. After dinner I went to my room to go read a book. Annie knocked on my door.  
"Grandma Helen is taking us shopping for the nursery tomorrow. What time do you want to go? "  
I shrugged. " I do not really care. Maybe around 12:30."  
Annie nodded ."Okay."  
During the shopping trip it took us awhile to decide how we wanted to decorate the nursery. We finally decided on a zoo animal theme..  
"I think that the babies will really like this theme."  
I nodded.  
On the way home Grandma Helen reached one hand behind the her seat and squeezed my hand.  
"Did you have fun today sweetheart?"  
"I guess so."  
Annie noticed my expression. "What's wrong Mol? You've been awfully quiet all afternoon."  
"Nothing." I whispered.  
Two days later we helped Mama to decorate the nursery and were discussing baby names.  
"What names do you girls like for boys?" Mama asked us.  
"I really like Patrick." Annie said.  
"What about you Molly?"  
"James is a good name."  
" What about girls names?"  
Annie smiled. "If we have a sister I think we should name her Samantha."  
I nodded. "I like that name too. Joanne is also very pretty."  
"May I interrupt?" We heard a voice say from the doorway. We turned around and saw Daddy.  
Mama smiled. "Of course."  
"We can choose whatever name you want for a girl Grace but might I suggest we name the boy Frederick after my brother who died?"  
Mama walked over to the doorway and kissed Daddy on the cheek.  
"That's a fine idea sweetheart. His middle name can be Oliver after you if you'd like. "  
Daddy squeezed Mama's hand. "I'd like that very much."  
Daddy entered the room and helped us sort through the box with the decorations.  
"You girls did a wonderful job helping your grandmother pick out these decorations. This room is going to look so beautiful once we hang everything up. " Daddy said.  
"Daddy what names do you like for girls?" Annie asked.  
"Laura, Samantha, Rachel and Alexandra."  
"I like Samantha too. We also really like Joanne." Annie said.  
Mama's eyes grew misty. "We could name her Rachel after my mother."  
"Joanne Rachel, now that has nice ring to it." Daddy said kissing Mama's cheek softly.  
Mama wrapped us all in a hug. "I love you all very much." she whispered.  
"We love you to Mom." Annie said.  
In August we went on vacation for a week in the Hamptons. By this time Mama was 8 months pregnant. The babies would be born at the end of September.  
After a long day at the beach I was sitting on my bed after dinner staring down at the bedspread. Tears were starting to fall down my cheeks.  
At that moment Annie walked in the room. "Mol, why are you crying?"  
I didn't answer.  
"Didn't you have fun today?"  
I nodded. "This has nothing to do with that."  
"What's wrong then?"  
I couldn't answer her.  
Mama stood in the doorway and was shocked to see me so sad. "Annie , what's got your sister so upset?"  
Annie shrugged. " I have no clue. She isn't telling me anything."  
Mama took me by the hand. " Molly darling won't you please tell us what's bothering you?"  
I was quiet for five minutes or so.  
"I don't want to be forgotten about once the babies are born."  
Mama nodded. "I remember feeling that way when I first found out your Aunt Melissa was being born.."  
I shook my head "That's not the same."  
Annie turned to face me. "Molly are you trying to tell us you don't think Mom and Daddy will love us the same way because we're adopted and the babies will be their own children?"  
I nodded  
Mama took both of us by the hand.  
"My sweet little angels, just because we are having children of our own doesn't mean we're going to love the two of you any less. You two should be excited to have new siblings!"  
" I just don't want to be forgotten about." I whispered.  
Annie put her arm around me. "You won't be. We can help Mom and Daddy raise the babies. We can be there for them like we're there for each other."  
"Your father and I love you two very much. That will not change once the babies are born. Do you understand?"  
Annie nodded.  
Molly, did you hear what I said?"  
I nodded.  
"Do you understand?"  
"I guess so."  
Mama took me into her arms and gave me a kiss. "Molly Jane, I love you so much!"  
"I love you too."  
After we got home from vacation Grandma Helen knocked on my bedroom door.  
"Sweetheart, can we talk?"  
I nodded. "Sure thing."  
Grandma Helen took a seat on the bed.  
"Molly your mother and I were just talking and she was telling me how you are feeling sad about the babies being born."  
I looked at her. "Am I in trouble?"  
Grandma Helen smiled. "Of course not. She is worried about you though."  
"Why?"  
"She's concerned that you're feeling lonely about the birth of the babies."  
I shrugged. "I guess you could say I have been."  
"Why didn't you come to any of us sooner to talk about how your were feeling?"  
I looked at my grandmother sadly. "You guys have been so excited. I didn't want to ruin that for any of you."  
Grandma pulled me into her lap. "Oh honey! You really should have come to talk to us."  
"Are you all mad at me?"  
"Of course not. Your parents sister and I love you all so much Molly. You mustn't worry about this too much. Having new siblings should be a joyous occasion, not a sad one! "  
"So you're positive that no one will forget about me?"  
"Absolutely! What we can we do to make you feel better about all of this?"  
I shrugged. "I'm not really sure."  
Grandma kissed my forehead. "We promise you that you won't be forgotten once the babies are born."  
On September 27th we were up around 8 am. Grandma Helen was smiling when we got into the kitchen.  
"Girls, your father left me a note. Your mother went into labor at around 6:30am. The babies should be born anytime now."  
"Oh boy oh boy!" Annie said.  
I stared down at my pancakes.  
"Molly you gotta be excited that our new siblings will be here soon."  
I shrugged.  
Mama had the babies at 9:15am. We went to the hospital around 11:00. Annie ran down the hall to Mama's room.  
"Sweetheart do you want to stop by the gift shop and buy something for the babies? Grandma asked.  
" Why not?"  
We got to the gift shop I roamed the aisles until I finally decided to buy two teddy bears. When we got to the hospital room Daddy was outside waiting for us.  
Daddy took my head. "Come on inside and meet your brother and sister sweetie pie."  
I entered the room tentatively.  
Annie came over to me and whispered "The babies are so cute."  
I went to Mama's bedside and leaned over the railing.  
"Wow, they are so tiny."  
"Were we that small when we were little Daddy? Annie asked  
Daddy kissed Annie's forehead. "I bet you were."  
What names did you decide on?"  
"Frederick Oliver for the boy and Joanne Rachel for the girl." Daddy replied.  
"Which one is which?"  
Daddy picked one baby up from Mama's arms. "This one is your little sister Joanne. Your mother is holding Frederick."  
I leaned over the railing and kissed Frederick's forehead. "Welcome to the family."  
Mama looked up and smiled. "Come see Mama sweetie pie."  
I hopped of the railing and snuggled in on Mama's right side.  
"The babies are so cute Mama."  
Mama smiled "Yes, they are. Remember what we talked about in the Hamptons darling. "Your father and I love you and your sister very much. I don't want you two to ever forget that."  
I kissed Mama's cheek and laid my head on her chest. "I love you too."


	7. My Birth Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the end of my collab with Manadlicous Cousins we are introduced to Nicole and Robert, Molly's birth parents. This is Molly's reaction to meeting her birth parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicole Robert and Patricia are Mandalicious's original characters.

Things can change in an instant. Yesterday I met my birth parents for the first time ever. All this time I thought they were dead. I was shocked to find out they were still alive. I never thought I would see them ever again.. that I didn't even have a birth family. No relatives to speak of.  
After my birth parents left the house Annie came in my room to talk to me.  
"Hey kiddo, Mom told me those folks that just left were your birth parents."  
I nodded. Tears were still flowing down my face.  
Annie pulled me into her arms and rubbed my back.  
"Molly, I understand you're upset about this and that it's a complete shock to you but do you think you could at least give them a chance? Who knows maybe we have more cousins we don't know about."  
I looked up at my sister.  
"If they really loved me why would they pretend they were dead and abandon me like that?"  
"Imagine if they didn't, then you wouldn't be here living with us."  
"True. I love you guys so much and don't know what I would do without you."  
At that moment my mom came into my room and sat down on my bed next to Annie.  
"We love you too princess." My mom whispered.  
I moved over from Annie's lap to my mom's lap. My mom kissed the top of my head and rubbed my back.  
"Sweetie pie, I know this is a lot for you to deal with and it may not have been the best idea to bring them into the picture at this point but they really wanted to explain the circumstances as to why they had to put you up for adoption."  
I nodded. "I understand the circumstances. I just don't get why they pretended they were dead."  
My mom continued to rub my back and Annie's hand joined hers.  
"That may not have been the smartest move on their part but do you think you could forgive them for that and learn to love them like you love us?"  
I shrugged. "I don't know…. I sure hope so."  
" Would you like it if we invited them back over another day so maybe you can get to know them better?" my mother asked.  
I nodded. "Let's wait a few weeks though."  
My mom nodded.  
"Sounds fair enough. I love you baby girl."  
"I love you too Mama."  
Annie and my mom left my room and I started my math homework.


	8. My Sister Patricia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly's reaction to meeting her birth sister Patricia.

Another year has passed. I just turned 12 . I can't believe Christmas is almost here again. Mom and Dad are coming to the mansion for dinner on Christmas Eve. They said they are bringing a special surprise for me. I am excited to see what it could be.  
On Christmas Eve Mom and Dad came over for dessert. The door bell rang and Annie and Mama went to the hallway to answer the door. "Hello Nicole and Robert. Welcome we're just sitting down for coffee now."  
"Molly said you were bringing a surprise for her. What is it?:  
Dad smiled at Annie. "We have someone we want your sister to meet Annie."  
Annie nodded. "Okay."  
Mama led Dad and Mom down the hall to the dining room.  
Daddy smiled. "Welcome Nicole and Robert Merry Christmas!"  
"Thanks for inviting us over." Daddy said.  
"Merry Christmas!"  
"We hope it's okay that we bought a special guest."  
"That's perfectly alright."  
A little girl around 8 years old peeked out from behind Dad.  
"Who's that?" I asked  
"Well honey, that's your sister,"  
My jaw dropped. "Like actually related to me?"  
Mom nodded Mama and Annie looked at me curiously as if gauging my reaction.  
"What's her name?"  
"Patricia."  
"Hi Patricia." I said.  
"Hi." she whispered.  
Annie smiled. "After dessert we'll all go to my room and play a game."  
Later that night after everyone went home Mama knocked on my door.  
"Sweetheart, I wanted to talk to you about this afternoon."  
I nodded.  
Mama took a seat on my bed. "Come here Molly."  
I slid next to my mom and she pulled me into her lap and I started to cry.  
"What's wrong baby girl?"  
"I just can't get over that I've had a whole other family this whole time."  
Mama nodded. "Your father was afraid something like this would happen which is why he didn't want your parents to bring Patricia over."  
"What's holding you back from opening yourself to getting to know Patricia?"  
"Well it's just you Daddy and Annie are the family that I have known the longest. I'm just afraid they won't love me the same way you guys do."  
"Oh honey, that's simply not true. Your father sister and I love you very much. So do you parents and Patricia."  
Tears continued to fall down my face.  
"Don't cry my sweetest angel."  
Annie came into my room and sat down next to Mama on the bed.  
"Molly please don't be sad. Didn't you have fun with Patricia today?"  
"Sweetheart, your sister is having a hard time with this new transition. She's worried that her parents and Patricia don't love her the same way as we do." Mama explained.  
Annie's jaw dropped in shock. "That's ridiculous! Patricia is the sweetest girl I've ever met. Molly, you know how much I love you. Don't you think you can love Patricia the same way?"  
I shrugged. "I don't know."  
Mama shook her head. "She doesn't seem to believe when I say that her parents and Patricia will love her in the same way we do."  
"Molly can't you just give them a chance?" Annie asked.  
"I hope so. It's just that I'm so upset that they had another kid after they put me up for adoption."  
"That doesn't mean they don't love you." Mama whispered.  
I didn't want to say anything else.  
Annie smiled. "Mom. when is the next time Patricia is coming over?"  
Mama shrugged. "I don't know sweetheart. That all depends on how your sister feels about having her over again. I think it's going to take a while to get adjusted to this."  
"Let's wait a month or so." I whispered.  
Mama nodded. "Sounds fair."  
Annie pulled me into a hug. " I love you so much Molly. Mom and Daddy love you too."


	9. Saying Goodbye and Moving On  Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly's reaction to Annie's high school graduation and how Molly reacts to finding out about moving to Queens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12 of Holiday Memories and Chapter 1 of New Beginnings from Molly's perspective.

Where has time gone? Annie is graduating high school in a little less than three weeks. We've been through so much together. I really can't believe she is going to college at the end of the summer. How much I am going to miss her is unfathomable. It will not be the same without her at home.  
After dinner a few nights ago Joanne knocked on my door. I was at my desk doing science homework. She tapped my shoulder.  
"Molly, can we talk?"  
I nodded. "Sure, what about?"  
"Annie graduating."  
I nodded. "That's been on your mind a lot lately too huh?"  
Joanne nodded and tears came to her eyes immediately.  
"Come here Jo.."  
I moved from my desk to my bed and patted a spot next to me Joanne curled into my side.  
"It won't be the same without her here." she whispered.  
I nodded. "I know. I think this will be really hard for all of us to deal with. It certainly won't be the same not having her in the room down the hall from us."  
Mama stood in the doorway.  
"Mind if I join you?"  
"Not at all." I whispered.  
Mama sat down on the bed and patted a spot on either side of her. "Come see Mama my sweet angels."  
Joanne jumped into Mama's lap and Mama pulled me in on her right side.  
"Grandma Helen suggested we go away on vacation at the beginning of August... just us girls. How does that sound?"  
Joanne brightened. "Really? A vacation? Where are we going to go?"  
Mama shrugged. "We need to make some arrangements with your aunts and cousins but I was thinking we could go to Cape Cod or the Hamptons for a week."  
I smiled. "That sounds so much fun Mama! Who else is coming?"  
"Kathryn and Isabella. possibly Margaret."  
"Can Tricia come too?"  
"We'll certainly invite her but I think they go away on vacation at the same time. We'll invite them over sometime soon though. I promise."  
Joanne looked at Mama curiously. "Do you think that Annie will let us sleep over in her dorm?"  
Mama shrugged. "That's really up to Annie and her roommate. I'm sure we'll be able to work something out once Annie's classes start."  
On Annie's graduation we had a big party at our house with all our family and friends. I really wish we got to see our friends from the orphanage more often but since the orphanage closed and everyone has moved to different places we don't get to see each other very often. I always look forward to seeing them and Annie does too.  
At the party Annie and I sat with Duffy July our cousins Katie and Bella and our friend Abby. Abby just finished her freshmen year of college.  
"Annie what are you going to major in?" Duffy asked my sister.  
Annie shrugged. "I haven't decided yet but I do have a specific major in mind."  
"What's that?"" July asked.  
Annie squeezed my hand under the table. " Special Education. After helping Molly deal with dyslexia diagnosis I want to help other children with learning disabilities."  
Summer went by pretty fast and pretty soon we were preparing for our girls only Cape Cod vacation. It was nice to get out of the city for a week. We had a good time being on the beach during the day and playing board games on the screened in porch at night.  
Patricia came over the Saturday after we got home from our vacation. She ran to greet me/  
"How was Cape Cod?" she asked  
I smiled." Really fun. "How was your vacation?"  
" Awesome! We have family in Florida and we have a timeshare out there that we can use at any time of year."  
"Did you go to Disney World?"  
Patricia nodded. "Yep. We had a lot of fun there. My favorite part of the park was probably Epcot. I liked how the park is split up into different countries of the world."  
"Are you excited for school to start in a few weeks?"  
Patricia nodded. "Yeah. I have really good teachers this year and my best friends are all in my class. Are you excited about starting high school?"  
I shrugged. "Come to think of it I am a little nervous."  
Grandma Helen came out side at the moment and bought us some lemonade and cookies.  
"Do not worry about a thing sweetheart. You will be just fine."  
"Are you going to miss Annie when she's in college?" Patricia asked  
I nodded. "Yeah. She's not going too far away though so we'll get to go visit her on the weekends."  
Annie left for college on August 31st. We all drove down the half hour to Princeton to help her move into her dorm. Her roommate arrived about 10 minutes after we did. Her name is Emma. She seems very nice..  
I looked at Annie and her roommate. "Do you guys think it would be okay if Joanne and I slept over sometime?"  
Annie smiled. "Sure! Once we get settled in to our academic schedule we'll work something out."  
Once everything was all set up in Annie's room we headed for home. Annie pulled Joanne and I into a hug. "I'll miss you guys so much. I'll see you two soon, ok?"  
"We love you Annie." I whispered.  
"I love you two very much."  
At the end of September Annie came home for the weekend for Jo and Freddie's birthday party. We helped Mama hand out juice boxes, snacks and cake. Once the cake was eaten and presents were open Annie and I took a walk on the terrace.  
"How is school going?" I asked  
"Great. Emma and I get along really well. We talked about when you and Jo can come stay over and we were thinking you could come up to visit in two weeks.  
I smiled. "That sounds so great! We can't wait to see your campus!  
"What's your favorite class so far?"  
"Probably creative writing or history."  
Annie was silent.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I met a boy." she whispered.  
I smiled. "That's great! What's he like?"  
"He's really sweet. His name is Hector. He has blonde hair and hazel eyes. We're in the same history class."  
"Are you dating?"  
"No not yet."  
I squeezed my sister's hand. " I'm so happy for you Annie. I can't wait to meet him."  
"How's freshmen year going?"  
"Great. PS 118 is not much bigger than the Jr High. It's been hard to get adjusted to how big the school is."  
Annie nodded. "I remember feeling that way when I was a freshmen. It was a rough adjustment at first How are your classes?"  
I shrugged. "Okay. Math is probably my hardest class. I hate algebra."  
"I can help you with your math homework if you want. Let's go up to your room now and you can show me what you're doing."  
I smiled. "Okay. I kissed my sister's cheek. "I love you Annie."  
Annie squeezed my hand tightly. "I love you too Mol."  
During Thanksgiving Annie's boyfriend stayed at our house for the weekend. On Thanksgiving morning we helped Mama and Grandma Helen prepare Thanksgiving dinner. Daddy and Hector went to pick up Aunt Jen Kathryn and Jacob at the airport.  
"I really like Hector Annie." I said.  
" He was really shy and nervous about meeting you guys yesterday. I don't exactly know why he was so nervous."  
Mama squeezed Annie's hand. " He's a wonderful boy sweetheart. We couldn't be happier for you."  
Annie looked nervous. "Do you think he will be too overwhelmed by our large family? I'm really hoping that he won't be. He only has a brother and a sister."  
Grandma Helen kissed her forehead. "I wouldn't get too nervous about it darling. I'm sure he'll be just fine."  
Grandma Helen couldn't be more correct. Hector fit right in with the rest of our family and especially enjoyed getting to know all of our male cousins.  
After Thanksgiving came our annual family holiday excursion to Lake Placid. We look forward to this every year because we don't get to see our extended family all together more than two times a year. Grandma Helen's grandchildren came for the first time this year. I was so happy for that. Marie and I get along so great. She plays field hockey just like I do so we talk about that all the time. Marie is a year younger than me so she'll be in high school in the fall.  
"Molly how do you like high school so far?" she asked me.  
"It's going pretty well, It's definitely a huge adjustment from middle school. How was your field hockey season?"  
Marie smiled "Great! My middle school team won the play offs. I'm taking a clinic during February vacation to prepare for the high school tryouts in the summer. I am hoping to make the JV team. How was your season?"  
I smiled. "I played JV for the PS 118 team this year. We were 11-5 this season and made it to the quarterfinals in the playoffs."  
"Do you play sports in the winter and spring or mostly field hockey?"  
I shook my head. "I don't play any sports in the winter. I might run track in the spring but I haven't decided about that yet."  
"What's your favorite class at school?"  
Marie shrugged. "I don't know. Probably Art.. I really like history and creative writing too. What about you?"  
"I like Biology and Creative Writing."  
Winter and spring seemed to pass by in a blur. Pretty soon we were preparing for Annie to come home from Princeton for the summer. Mama and Daddy said they had some big news for us. I wasn't sure what is was but I was pretty anxious to hear it.  
After dinner we all gathered in Daddy's office.  
"So what's the rest of the exciting news?" Annie asked, At dinner Mama and Daddy had told us that Aunt Jen Jacob and Kathryn were moving to Boston in a few months. I am so excited they are living closer to us!  
Mama looked around at my sisters brother and I. "How do you kids feel about moving to Queens?"  
"Moving?" I whispered.  
Mama nodded. "Yes."  
"How soon?" Annie asked.  
Daddy smiled. "We're not sure yet, It depends how long it will take us to sell this place. We're hoping by the middle of August."  
"Daddy, why are we moving?" Joanne asked  
Mama knelt down in front of the couch where my brother and sister were sitting.  
"Your father wants to retire soon." Mama said matter of factly.  
"Why can't we stay here?" Frederick asked.  
Daddy cleared his throat. "We don't need to live in such a big house with such expansive grounds to upkeep. It's getting too expensive. Now that Annie is away at college and that Molly will be going to college in 3 years we feel it makes sense to move to a smaller house."  
Frederick looked upset. "So you'll fire all the staff?"  
Daddy nodded. "Yes, son."  
"Grandma Helen too?"  
Mama shook her head. "No darling. Grandma is coming with us wherever we move to, She's part of our family too."  
"What about our friends?" Joanne whispered  
Daddy smiled. "We're only moving to Queens sweetheart. There's an apartment opening up in Uncle Gene's building and that's where we're going to move to."  
"You'll still get to see all your friends Jo and make new ones too!" Annie said.  
"It won't be the same!" Joanne stood up from the couch and ran from the room.  
"Oh dear. I knew this news would be too much for them." Mama said.  
Grandma Helen patted Mama's shoulder. "I'll go talk to her sweetheart."  
Later that night Joanne knocked on my bed room door.  
"Can we talk?" she whispered.  
I smiled. "Of course." I patted the bed next to me. "Come here Jo."  
Joanne curled into my side. Fresh tears started to fall down her cheeks.  
"You're really taking this news about moving away hard aren't you?"  
Joanne nodded. "Why can't we find a smaller house in this town to live in? I don't want to move all the way to Queens!"  
"It's really not that far away. Only 15 minutes."  
"It's still not going to be the same. I'm really going to miss all my friends!"  
I nodded. "So will I but we'll both make new friends."  
"That's easy for you to say! You're already friends with all of Isabella's friends. You'll probably meet more of them once we move there. What if I don't meet anyone?"  
I wrapped an arm around her and kissed her forehead.  
"Joanne you should have no trouble making friends. You are such a sweet girl. I can't imagine anyone not wanting to be friends with you. Also we can always come back on the weekends and visit your friends from here or they can come see you in Queens."  
Joanne looked at me defiantly. "That still won't be the same!"


	10. New Beginnings  (Joanne's Diary)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joanne's diary. Her feelings about moving to Queens and making new friends

Dear Diary,  
This morning around 11:15 we packed up everything in the mansion and moved to Queens. I still can't believe we are leaving behind the place we were born in. There have been so many memories here. I am going to miss all my friends but Annie and Molly say that they'll still be able to come visit and that I'll make new ones. I am nervous about school starting in a couple weeks. Freddie and I still share the same room... I was really hoping to get my own room once we moved to our new apartment but I was wrong. Oh Well... I'll just decorate my side of the room however I want to decorate it.  
Here's to new adventures in Queens.  
Love Joanne  
August 25th 1940  
Dear Diary  
We start school next week. I am still really nervous about making new friends. Molly and Annie told me I have nothing to worry about but I think they are wrong. I am worried no one is going to like me. I met a girl who lives down the hall who is going to be in my class. Her name is Erin. She says the kids at school are really nice. I hope that she's right.  
Hopefully my nerves subside soon. Maybe Erin can give me some more advice on how to feel less nervous  
Love Joanne  
September 10th 1940  
Dear Diary  
Wow! Starting at a new school wasn't half as bad as I thought it would be. Annie and Molly ended up being right.. I really had no trouble at all making new friends. Erin introduced me to all her friends on the first day of school and I fit right in with them. One girl and I get along really well. Her name is Jasmine Samuels. She likes a lot of the same stuff I do and even asked me if I wanted to take horseback riding lessons with her. I am not sure if Mama and Daddy will let me do that but I'm hoping they will because it sounds like a lot of fun. Jasmine has an older sister named Anna who is two years older than her so she's in 4th grade. My teacher is really nice too. Her name is Ms. Jackson.  
It was really quite silly of me to be so afraid to start in a new school. I think this will be a great year. While I miss my friends from Manhattan I love all my new friends here. We're going to have a lot of fun together.  
October 2nd 1940  
This weekend Freddie and I had our 7th birthday party. We had our friends from school over and also a few of our friends from Manhattan. Annie came home from college and brought her boyfriend Hector. He is so nice and I am so happy to see Annie so happy together with him. The party was fun. We played a lot of games in the back yard and made some Halloween decorations. Freddie's friend from school is Casey Abramson. Him and Freddie are on the same travel soccer team. Casey seems really nice and I can't wait to get know him better. He has an older brother who is the same age as Jasmine's sister. They also have a sister named Megan who was just born a few months ago. She is so adorable.  
Mama and Daddy agreed to let me take horseback riding lessons with Jasmine. It's so much fun. I named my horse Cinnamon because his coat is the same color as Cinnamon. Horseback riding is really a lot of fun.  
Love Joanne  
November 25th 1940  
Dear Diary,  
For Thanksgiving this year we stayed home. Uncle Gene, Aunt Anne Bella and Eli came over for dinner. It was a nice relaxing evening. We also had a cake for Molly's 15th birthday. I can't believe next year Molly will be driving! Maybe she can even drive me and Freddie to school! That would be great so we wouldn't have to take the bus. This weekend we are going in Boston to go Christmas shopping with Aunt Jen Aunt Melissa Aunt Marlene Katie and Marie I can't wait! I sort of wish we lived closer to everyone so we wouldn't have to travel 3 hours on the train.  
I am thankful for so much this year!  
Love  
Joanne


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joanne's reaction to Molly leaving for college.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character Ages  
> Molly 17  
> Patricia 13  
> Joanne 8

Wow! Time sure flies by fast. It seems like Annie''s graduation was just yesterday and now we are getting ready for Molly's graduation. Molly and I are so close to each other so this is really hard on me. I don't want her to go away to college in the fall. It won't be the same not having her at home.  
Patricia comes over once or twice a week to baby-sit me and Freddie. One Friday in late March she came over while Mama and Daddy were out for their anniversary dinner. Grandma was out shopping. Tricia noticed that I looked sort of sad.  
"Thinking about Molly's graduation?"  
I nodded/  
Patricia smiled. "I've been thinking about that a lot lately too. I'm going to miss Molly so much next year when she's away at school. I feel like we just met and now she's leaving me."  
I nodded. "It's not going to be the same not having at home. I'll miss having her in the bedroom down the hall from me."  
"Does she know where she's going to school next year yet?"  
I shook my head. "She's still deciding between SUNY Buffalo NYU BU and Stonehill. I hope she picks a school that is closer. "  
"Is she going to the same school as Bella?"  
I nodded. "Yeah, they're going to room together. Bella actually got a field hockey scholarship to SUNY Buffalo so it looks like she'll be going there. Hopefully Molly chooses SUNY Buffalo instead of BU or Stonehill."  
"Bella and Molly are pretty close to each other huh?"  
I nodded. "Yes they are. If they room together I hope they'll let me sleep over in their dorm."  
Patricia smiled at me "I'm sure they will."  
"Can we do something special with Molly and Bella before they leave for school?"  
Patricia shrugged. " We have to talk to them about it but a girls day for just the four of us might be fun... it will be good to do some bonding before they leave for college."  
"Are you excited about starting high school?"  
Patricia nodded. "Definitely! Molly and Bella have given me of tons advice on teachers and what activities to join. I'm trying out for the soccer team. I hope to get on the JV team."  
Patricia kissed my forehead softly. "I love you sweetheart."  
"I love you too Tricia."  
Molly's graduation was on June 16th. After the ceremony we had a big party at the community center. Molly's friends from school and the orphanage came and so did her boyfriend RJ, It was a lot of fun!  
As the last of the guests were leaving I went up to my sister and tugged at her shirt sleeve.  
Molly smiled at me "Come here Jo." She picked me up and hugged me close to her.  
"I'm going to miss you so much next year." I whispered.  
"I'm going to miss you too , Bella and I aren't going to be too far away though. SUNY Buffalo is only an hour away."  
"It's still not going to be the same."  
"Mama said she'd let you come visit us once we are all settled into our school schedule. We'll show you around the campus and you can spend the night."  
I smiled." That sounds fun!"  
Patricia came up behind Molly and put her arm around her.  
"Congratulations Mol. I'm so happy for you!"  
Molly grinned. "Thanks Tricia! I just can't believe senior year has come and gone already. I'm going to miss everyone and everything about Queens and Eleanor Roosevelt High."  
"You're going to come back to watch me play soccer right?"  
Molly shrugged. " I really would like to try to. It will depend on my schedule though. Let me know what your game schedule is like and I'll see what I can do."  
"Jo and I had a talk a while ago and we were wondering if we could do something together this summer... just the four of us? We're really going to miss you and Bella while you're away at school."  
Molly grinned. "Of course. We definitely want some serious bonding time with you guys before we leave for school in August. Talk to your mom and see what your schedule looks like for after 4th of July and we'll make some plans."  
Patricia smiled at both of us. "Sounds great! What are we going to do?"  
Molly shrugged. "I'm really not sure yet.. how about we let you guys choose?"  
I smiled. "That sounds great!"  
Molly reached out and gave Tricia's hand a squeeze and kissed my forehead. "You two are my best friends. I'm going to miss you the most while I'm in college."  
Roland Sheffield came over to us.  
"Hey Molly. This was a fun party. Thanks for inviting me."  
"I'm glad you could make it and that you had a good time."  
"Can I talk to you in private?" Roland asked.  
Molly put me down. "Sure RJ."  
"Come on Jo. Let's go find your Mom and Dad and see if they need our help cleaning up."  
"Okay." I took Patricia's hand and we headed into the direction of the community center.


	12. The News That Rocked Our World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Molly helps Joanne get through the school shooting and the suicide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joanne and Frederick Warbucks, the friends, friend's families teachers and homeschool teacher are my original characters.

I really can't believe it's already senior year of college! Fall semester started on August 30th and classes and my practicum has been keeping me busy. I am also in the fall theatre production. I am not doing the spring show because I will be too busy with my internship;. After we graduate a whole new world will open up for me and Bella. I can't wait to see where the future is going to lead us!  
Around 6:30pm on Tuesday October 5th the phone rang in my off campus apartment. My roommate Jessica picked it up. "Hello." She nodded. "Yes, she's on her way to play rehearsal but she can talk for a couple minutes. She looked at me. "It's your sister Joanne. She sounds very upset."  
I took the phone from her. "Hi Jo, it's me. What's wrong?"  
My sister was in hysterical tears on the other end of the phone. It took her a few minutes for her to calm down and collect herself.  
"Molly, there was a shooting at school today!"  
My face went white. I was quiet.  
"Mol, are you there?:  
I swallowed. "Yes, I'm here. I'm just trying to process what you said. Are you and Freddie okay?"  
"We're fine. I'm so scared though. I don't want to go to school tomorrow."  
"Calm down sweetheart. Everything is going to be okay. Are Mama and Daddy there with you?"  
"Yes."  
"Can you put them on the phone?"  
"Yup. Hang on."  
"Hi baby girl."  
"Mama, what the heck happened today?"  
My mom started crying "Oh Molly everything is crazy here. A shooter opened fire in the hallway today between 3rd and 4th period. There were minor injuries but everyone is shaken up.. your sister especially."  
My heart turned a somersault in my chest. "Well I'm glad Freddie and Jo weren't injured. Do they know who the shooter is?"  
" It was Darryl Abramson."  
I was in total shock... this couldn't possibly be true. " The same Darryl we've known since we moved to Queens? Casey's brother?"  
"I'm afraid so honey."  
"I don't even want to believe this Mama."  
"None of us can. It's all very surreal."  
I wanted so badly to be at home right now... to hold my baby sister in my arms and tell her things are going to be okay.  
"Can Jo come visit me this weekend Mama?"  
"No. She's still trying to process everything. Everyone is still in shock. We're going to Boston for Annie's birthday in a few weeks. Can you and Bella take the train to Cambridge after your last class on the 27th?"  
I smiled. "Definitely. What are we going to do for Annie's birthday this year?"  
"She wants to go to the witch museum in Salem and go out for dinner. "  
"Sounds fun! We can't wait."  
"I love you Molly Jane."  
" I love you too Mama. We'll see you in a couple weeks."  
Three weeks later Bella and I were on the train to Cambridge at 2:30. I always looked forward to the girls only outings for Annie's and my birthdays. Aunt Jen met us at the train station.  
"Hello darlings. It's so great to see you. Everyone is waiting at the apartment."  
I kissed my aunt's cheek. "It's great to see you too Aunt Jen. Did Mama fill you in about the school shooting?"  
Aunt Jen nodded. "What a truly horrible thing."  
When we got to Aunt Jen's Joanne ran to greet me as soon as I entered the front hallway.  
"Hey kiddo. I'm so glad you're safe and that you weren't hurt in the shooting. Are you doing alright?"  
Joanne shook her head. "No."  
Aunt Jen took my overnight bag and I picked Joanne up and held her close to me.  
"Everything is going to be okay Jo. Please don't be afraid!"  
"I love you Molly."  
"I love you too." My embrace tightened around my baby sister and I kissed her forehead softly.  
Annie was helping Mama prepare dinner. She looked different for some reason but I couldn't figure out exactly how.  
"Hey Mol." she kissed my forehead.  
I returned her kiss softly. "Hey. How's everything been going with you? How's your job?"  
Annie smiled. "Great, Hector and I have some exciting news for everyone."  
I looked at her curiously, "What is it?"  
"You'll have to wait and see. We're telling everyone tomorrow when we go to Salem."  
I was shocked. " I thought this was a girls only outing."  
"He's meeting us for dinner after we go to the museum. He didn't want to miss going out to dinner for my birthday but he has to work during the day."  
I nodded. "OH okay. Great! "  
Later that night as I was getting ready for bed Joanne knocked on the door.  
"Molly, can I sleep with you tonight?"  
I nodded. "Of course you can."  
Joanne went into the bathroom to get her pajamas on and then climbed into bed next to me.  
I pulled my sister close to me and held her the tightest I had ever held her. "Did you want to talk to me about the shooting?"  
Joanne nodded. "Oh Molly, I hate being in school. I don't feel safe at all."  
Mama was saying your grades have slipped is that true?"  
Joanne nodded. "I'm getting mostly Bs and Cs. I can't focus in class anymore because all I can think about is the shooting and how I wish it never happened."  
I nodded. "This has certainly shaken you up a lot hasn't it?"  
"Yeah! I hate Darryl for what he did and how he hurt people.. especially Anna."  
My jaw dropped. "Anna Samuels was hurt in the shooting?"  
"Yup. She only had minor injuries though. "  
"Thank goodness for that. How is Jasmine doing?"  
"Not very well. Mama mentioned something about home schooling me and Freddie. I think Casey and Jasmine's parents are going to home school them too."  
I nodded. Given the circumstances and the atmosphere at school I think that seems like a good option for the four of you right now."  
Joanne kissed my cheek softly. " I love you so much Molly."  
"I love you too Jo,...more than words. Just give it time.. everything will be okay."  
The next day we went to Salem for Annie's birthday. The Witch Museum was a lot of fun and very interesting. After we went to the museum we went for dinner at a restaurant not far from the museum Hector met us there. He reached out to hug me.  
"Hey Molly! How's school?"  
I returned my brother in law's tight squeeze. "Good. This semester is really busy."  
Hector looked at us. "The waitress is ready to seat us now."  
We followed him into the restaurant.  
"So what's the exciting news you two have for us?" I asked Hector.  
He smiled at me. "You'll see."  
We ordered drinks and appetizers. Once they arrived my mom raised her glass to Annie in a toast.  
"Annie my dearest girl, Happy 25th birthday. We love you so very much. You'll always be our family's sunshine."  
Annie smiled. " I love you all very much. We have thrilling news for all of you."  
"Tell us Tell US! Joanne said.  
Hector was grinning from ear to ear. "We're expecting our first child."  
Mama broke into a smile. "This is so exciting! We're all very happy for you."  
"Are you having a boy or a girl?" Kathryn asked.  
"We're not sure yet but I'm hoping it's a girl." Annie said.  
"When are you due? Aunt Melissa asked.  
"Late March or early April."  
Aunt Melissa looked at Mama. "Grace have there been any new developments in the investigation for the shooting?"  
Mama nodded. " There have been a few more arrests. Darryl has been suspended from school indefinitely."  
"Have they determined a motive for the shooting?  
Mama nodded. "Yes, it was drug related. Darryl hangs around with a tough group of kids. They smoke marijuana."  
"How long has he been hanging out with those kids?" Kathryn asked.  
"Since the spring time."  
My jaw was scraping the table. "That doesn't sound like the Darryl Abramson I remember. He was always such a sweet kid."  
"Unfortunately people change Molly and in this situation not for the better," Mama had a very sad expression on her face.  
"What's going to happen Aunt Grace?" Kathryn asked.  
"His parents recently took him to see a psychologist. He was diagnosed with Paranoid Schizophrenia and is going to be in the State Mental Hospital in Albany for the rest of the year."  
"What a shame." Aunt Melissa said.  
"It's a tragic situation. Casey has been taking things the hardest."  
"Are you home schooling Freddie and Jo Gracie?" Aunt Melissa asked.  
Mama nodded. "Yes. Luckily Molly's home school teacher from several years ago still lives in the area. We can't wait to start working with her again. We're stating home schooling next week. It's for the best. That middle school is not a safe environment for the children anymore."  
"Casey and Jasmine will be home schooled too?" Aunt Marlene asked.  
Mama nodded. "Yes, they will."  
"Aunt Grace have any more drugs been found at the school?" Isabella asked  
"The investigation is on going sweetheart."  
Christmas Day we had dinner at Uncle Billy and Aunt Phyllis's. In two months Annie had grown noticeably larger.  
Mama kissed her cheek. "Merry Christmas sweetheart. We'll put your gifts under the tree."  
We sat down to dinner around 3:15..  
"So kids how is home schooling going?" Uncle Billy looked at my brother and sister.  
Frederick swallowed some mashed potatoes. "Pretty good Uncle Billy. It was a difficult transition at first but now we are used to it."  
"We really miss all our friends at school." Joanne added.  
"How have your friends been adjusting?"  
Frederick shrugged. "Okay I guess. "  
Joanne looked sad. "Jasmine told me she might be going to private school starting after Christmas. I don't want her to move."  
Mama squeezed my sister's hand under the table. "It's for the best sweetheart. She really hasn't been happy at school.. Anna hasn't been happy either."  
"What new developments have happened Grace?" Aunt Phyllis asked.  
Mama sighed. "Well several more bags of drugs were found in lockers of Darryl's friends. All of those boys have been suspended from school. Their houses have also been subsequently searched."  
Uncle Ralph's jaw dropped. "Darryl's house too?"  
Mama nodded. "Yes. The Abramson's house was searched three weeks ago and so was the Samuels's house. Several five pound bags of marijuana were found in both places. Our friends our completely devastated,"  
Uncle Billy nodded. "I can only imagine. Wasn't Darryl violent to Jasmine's sister?"  
Mama nodded. "Tim and Erica have a restraining order against him. He's not allowed with in fifty feet of their house."  
"This is all such a shame." Aunt Marlene said.  
Mama nodded. "This situation has definitely bought our school community closer together. We have all been rallying together to help the Abramsons in whatever ways we can."  
Marie looked at Mama. "Aunt Grace, is there anything that our family can do to help them?"  
Mama smiled. "I'm sure we can all think of something. They need as much support as possible right now. "  
Later that evening I rode back to Brighton with Annie and Hector. Mama Joanne and Grandma Helen would be meeting us in Boston on Saturday afternoon to go shopping for the nursery.  
"What are your thoughts about the shooting at the middle school Molly?" Hector asked me.  
I shuddered. "I just can't believe something like that would happen. I feel so bad for everyone involved especially the Samuels and Abramsons."  
"I can't even picture Darryl being violent. When we first moved to Queens I remember him being such a sweet kid.." Annie said  
I nodded. " I completely agree. I think he was probably peer pressured into doing drugs. He seems smarter than that to me. He made a dumb mistake by getting involved with that group of kids."  
Hector looked sad. " Frederick talked to me privately after we had dinner. He told me Casey has been having a rough time dealing with all this."  
Annie nodded. "I can only imagine. Mom said that Darryl was admitted to the state mental hospital in Albany. He was diagnosed with Paranoid Schizophrenia the week after the shooting."  
"He told me that Casey was staying at your mom and dad's for awhile because he didn't want to be near his brother. Apparently he was really violent to their mother."  
"This is all so horrible. I feel like we're all living in a nightmare we can't wake up from.." Tears were starting to form at the edges of Annie's eyes.  
Hector squeezed my sister's hand tightly. "Don't worry honey. We'll all get through this."  
"Do you guys think the Paranoid Schizophrenia could have been a motive for the shooting?" I asked.  
Annie shrugged. "I think that's a lead the police are following but no one is really sure of a motive aside from the drug bust."  
My nephew Victor was born on April 15th. I was disappointed I couldn't be in Boston for the birth but I was looking forward to seeing everyone at my graduation.  
My graduation was on May 19th at 2pm. In the morning Bella and I woke up at 9:15 to pack up our room and get ready for the ceremony.  
"I can't even believe senior year is over already." Bella said,  
I nodded. I know. It seems like yesterday when I first arrived here and moved into the suite with all your field hockey friends."  
"I'm really going to miss everyone. I don't want to say goodbye.:"  
"Neither do I. It's been an awesome four years."  
There was a knock at our door. Daddy Uncle Gene and Eli smiled.  
"Hello darlings. Let's start loading up the car with your things. We're heading back to Queens right after the ceremony this afternoon and going out for lunch on the way home." Daddy said.  
"Where's everyone else Uncle Oliver?" Bella asked.  
"They'll be along shortly. We want to take some photos with you girls before the ceremony."  
"Annie's here with the baby right?" I asked.  
Daddy smiled. "Yes, We can't wait for you girls to meet Victor."  
We took some pictures on the lawn in front of our dorm.  
Annie handed Victor to me. "Victor wants a picture with Auntie Molly and Auntie Bella."  
I smiled. "Of course." I took Victor from my sister's arms and Annie got in the photo on the other side of me. Hector got in the photo on the other side of Bella.  
"He's adorable Annie. Congratulations!" Bella said kissing my sister's cheek.  
"Thank you! Let's have an all girls photo now." Annie said.  
Mama Aunt Anne and Grandma Helen got in the photo behind us. Joanne stood in the middle between me and Bella.  
Joanne leaned over and kissed my cheek and then kissed Bella's cheek. "I couldn't be prouder of you two. I've always looked up to you. Thanks for always being such great role models."  
I squeezed her hand tightly. "We love so much Jo. We're always here for you no matter what."  
Once we finished taking photos we headed over to the field house where the ceremony would take place. The ceremony lasted for about an hour and a half. We went out to dinner in downtown Buffalo before heading back to Queens. Uncle Gene raised a toast to us.  
"Molly and Bella, you have always been inseparable. Two peas in a pod. We couldn't be prouder of the intelligent young women you've both become and can't wait to see where the future will lead you. We love you very much!"  
Bella kissed Uncle Gene's cheek. "I love you and Mom so much Daddy. Thank you for always being there for me."  
Two weeks later Bella and I moved into an apartment in Alston. We had both gotten jobs in local school systems for the fall. On June 10th my family moved into an apartment in Aunt Jen's building. We went over there to help Jo set up her bed room. Eli was helping Freddie set up his new room.  
"So Jo are you excited about starting 7th grade this fall?" I asked  
"I guess."  
"What's the matter?"  
" I just wish Jasmine wasn't in private school in Brooklyn. Now that we live 3 hours away what if I never see her again?"  
"I wouldn't worry about that too much. She has your address and your phone number. Mama and Mrs., Samuels can probably arrange for you guys to visit each other on the weekends too. "  
"That won't be the same. I want her in the same school as me. What if she forgets about me?"  
Bella smiled. " I can guarantee that won't happen. Even though you and Jasmine are both going to make new friends you guys will always be friends."  
My new job started on August 31st. I work in an elementary school in Allston as a special education teacher working with 1st-3rd graders. Bella got a coaching job at the middle school where she is also a gym teacher.  
On September 25th at around 3:30pm my phone rang. It was my mother.  
"Molly I have very disheartening news to tell you."  
This was not a good way for any sort of conversation to start off.  
"What's wrong Mama?"  
"Darryl Abramson committed suicide yesterday morning."  
My breath caught in my throat. "Are you sure?"  
"Positive. A jogger found his body hanging from a tree in the park at 8am."  
"What led up to this?"  
"No one knows for sure. I spoke to Mrs. Abramson yesterday. She said that Darryl left a note for them of his bed that simply said 'I'm sorry for causing you so much pain. I love you.'"  
:"Did this have anything to do with the shooting?"  
"I wouldn't be too surprised. I suspect Darryl was dealing with depression but he didn't want to tell anyone about it. Mrs. Abramson said that she really wishes he'd been more open to discussing this with her so that way her and Mr. Abramson could have gotten him on medication for depression in addition to the meds he was on for his paranoid schizophrenia."  
My heart turned a somersault in my chest. "When are the services for Darryl? Bella and I will try to come to Framingham."  
"The wake is Monday night from 6-8 and the funeral is at 9am on Tuesday."  
I nodded. Okay. We're coming to Freddie and Jo's party Saturday. How about we stay over? We can commute to work from Cambridge and then we'll come to the wake on Monday."  
I could see my mother smiling through the phone. "That sounds great sweetheart.. You two can stay in Joanne's room."  
"See you Saturday at 3:30. I love you Mama."  
"I love you too baby girl."  
Bella and I drove in silence to my mother's apartment in Cambridge on Saturday.  
"I just can't believe Darryl committed suicide." Bella said.  
"Neither can I. " I whispered.  
Freddie and Jo had about 13 of their friends over. Once they had cake and opened up their presents they went into the living room to go watch a movie. Bella and I hung behind to help clean up the party room. We couldn't help but overhear the conversation my mom and some other parents were having about the suicide.  
"This is such a tragedy." one mother said.  
My mother nodded. "It certainly is. My heart is just broken for Casey and Megan. Megan and I had a long talk last night when she slept over here."  
"What did she say?" I asked  
" She said that she wishes she could understand why her brother would want to hurt all those people and wishes she could do something to help her parents and Casey from feeling sad."  
"That poor girl. Nobody that young should have to deal with something like this. She's only in third grade for goodness sake." Another parent said.  
"Aunt Grace do you think that they'll be stricter safety measured enforced at the middle school?" Bella asked  
One of the mothers nodded. "We already have two full time on duty police officers. Another part time officer is going to be coming on board soon."  
"Grace you made a good choice by getting Freddie and Jo out of that school. I won't be surprised if more people end up moving away."  
"I'm looking into sending Sam to the private school the Samuels girls go to. I've heard great things about it. We're going on a tour next weekend."  
"Wanda Emerson told me they're starting a scholarship fund for the Abramsons."  
My mom grinned. "Really? That's wonderful news! I will be sure to tell Rich and Valerie that at the services."  
"Please give our condolences to Rich and Val Grace. We're sorry we can't make it to the services. All the kids at school are planning on sending Casey cards in the mail."  
"I certainly will! They really do appreciate all of your support."  
"It's not a problem. Darryl died way too young and he didn't deserve to die the way he did. I have a feeling if he'd never gotten mixed in with those delinquents he'd still be alive today."  
The party wrapped up around 6:45pm. I knocked on Joanne's bedroom door.  
"Hey kiddo. Did you have fun today?"  
Joanne nodded but remained quiet.  
"What's on your mind Jo?"  
Joanne started to cry.  
"Oh Molly, Megan Abramson slept over here last night. She was so miserable. She's really upset because of the suicide."  
"I can only imagine what she must be feeling."  
"She said she wishes she could stop her parents and Casey from feeling so sad but she doesn't know what to do."  
"Well, there's not much she really can do. This situation is beyond any of our control."  
"She said she didn't think her brother loved her because he was so mean and violent."  
"You must have told her that wasn't true."  
Joanne nodded. "I did. She didn't seem to want to believe me."  
"How do you feel about all this?"  
Joanne was quiet for about five minutes.  
"Really angry actually."  
"Why?"  
"Well I feel like Darryl really didn't think about how killing himself would affect anyone else... kind of like how he didn't think the events of the shooting through in his head."  
I nodded. "I agree.. it was a little selfish of him,. I think he felt like a burden to everyone because he knew how deeply the shooting and his violent behavior affected everyone. "  
"Did he not realize how much people cared about him or wanted to help him?"  
I shrugged. "I'm sure he did but he still felt like a burden to people anyway. I think if his parents had realized he was depressed he probably could have been treated for that. It seems like Darryl didn't want people to know he was depressed."  
"It doesn't seem right he'd keep all those emotions bottled up inside like that. I just don't understand it at all."  
I kissed my sister on the forehead. "Some questions don't always have answers you know."  
Joanne sighed. "I really wish these questions did. It's just so confusing to me."  
I kissed my sister's forehead. "Try not to worry so much okay? Things will be alright eventually."  
"I love you Molly."  
"I love you too Jo."  
Monday after dinner we headed directly to the church in Framingham for Darryl's wake. Bella and I followed my parents into the church hall which was crowded with people.  
Mrs. Abramson spotted us right away.  
"Molly and Bella thank you so much for coming. You two have grown up into such beautiful young women!"  
I hugged her tightly. "We're so sorry for your loss Mrs. Abramson. We can't even believe Darryl's gone."  
"This week has been such a whirlwind of emotion for everyone. Casey and Megan have been having the most awful time dealing with this."  
I nodded. "I know. Joanne told me everything.. I am feeling so awful for all of you but especially Megan. She seems to be taking things the hardest."  
At that very moment Megan appeared at Mrs. Abramson's side.  
"Sweetheart do you remember Joanne's sister Molly and cousin Bella?"  
Megan shook her head. "No, not really."  
I reached out and took the little girl's hand. "I'm so sorry about Darryl Megan. Joanne told me you've been having a rough time dealing with the suicide."  
Megan nodded. "I still don't understand why he did this."  
Bella smiled. "I don't think any of us really understand."  
I knelt down in front of her. "Megan, you have to realize that your brother loved you and Casey even though he was very angry and violent.."  
"He didn't have very many good ways of showing he loved us and that made me sad."  
I took Megan into my arms and gave her a hug.  
"Bella and I are always here for you and Casey. Never forget that OK?"  
Megan nodded and buried her face into my shoulder not saying anything.  
Mrs. Abramson smiled at us. "You girls are wonderful roles models for your sister, Jasmine, Anna and Megan. We love both of you so much."  
I kissed her cheek softly. "We love you too Mrs. A."


End file.
